En La Disco
by zaku17
Summary: Una noche de Sábado, cumpleaños de Naruto el cual convence a su mejor amigo “retandolo”: consigue una chica hermosa, si no lo haces querrá decir que no eres un hombre.-totalmente en nuestra epoca- 1ro pero 2do Fic... terminado y subiido-


Ho0ola pues aquí dejando mi primer Fic, TERMINADO y aquí xD, bueno, no me quedo hermoso, solo espero me dejen su Review, y como siempre mi inspiración viene de los que si tienen mucha inspiración e imaginación, los cuales son los que escriben tan hermosos fic's y bueno siempre que puedo dejo mi Review o no? A que si, cuando no dejo mi Review es porque ando de rápido y ni tiempo me da de leer completo.

Y pues los tengo en etto como se llama, bueno el caso que ah en aviso de nuevo capitulo. Aun no e leído todos los fic's jiji son mucho00op's etto ah por supuesto que sigo dejando mis Review's, antes ponía pero con mi nombre que es:

Laura Patricia

laura_ h _ 2 Hotmail . com

Recuerden: Naruto no me pertenece.

Pero este fic es totalmente mío y no lo verán en otra pagina, y si lo ven díganme por favor.

**El creador de "Naruto" es Masashi Kishimoto**

Etto sin los espacios XD

No los entretengo mas.¨

**Summary:**

**Una noche de sábado, cumpleaños de Naruto el cual convence a su mejor amigo "retándolo": **_consigue una chica hermosa, si no lo haces querrá decir que no eres un hombre._

**Arriésgate Por Amor**

_++++: Que aburrido, ni pensar que tuve que acceder por el Dobe.- decía un chico muy atractivo el cual acababa de llegar al establecimiento._

_######: Sasuke-baka, aquí!!!- gritaba un chico rubio y ojos azules, que fácilmente se podía adivinar que era gritón por naturaleza._

_Sasuke: Dobe, tan gritón y escandaloso como siempre.. -susurro con cara de fastidio._

_Naruto: Sasuke-baka-dijo como saludo._

_Sasuke: Naruto-usuratonkachi.- dijo con burla._

_Se encontraban en una disco Naruto cumplía años y lo quiso celebrar así, fue muy difícil hacer que aceptaran algunos de sus amigos, por ejemplo convencer a Sasuke, el cual le importaba un bledo su cumpleaños, había ido por una sola cosa. _

_Junto a Naruto se encontraban diferentes chicos, eran pocos, contándolos a ellos, eran solo 4._

_$$$$$$$$$: Sasuke, nunca te imagine viniendo a un lugar como este, es un poco problemático y fastidioso pero, que hizo Naruto para convencerte?-preguntaba un chico de coleta con la cara de aburrido._

_Sasuke: Shikamaru-dijo un poco extrañado- pensé que no vendrías, a ti no se te dan mucho estas cosas._

_Shikamaru: estar solo en una noche de Sábado sin compañía Femenina, es muy problemático.- dijo rascándose la cabeza._

_Naruto: ja! Claro estar sin una chica en un sábado, bueno también los viernes- se desvió un poco del tema rascándose la cabeza- y bueno, eh jejeje con respecto a lo de Sasuke simplemente hice algo que sabia que no podría resistir._

_$$$$: si es así, quiere decir que lo retaste._

_Naruto: claro, Sasuke es muy predecible si se trata de retarlo, verdad Neji._

_Neji: si como digas.- dijo sin prestarle atención._

_Naruto: -le mando una mirada supuestamente matadora-_

_Neji: esa mirada es por que quieres pelear? - dijo con los ojos cerrados y con los brazos cruzados en su pecho._

_Naruto se puso de mil colores rápidamente arreglo su error mientras movía los brazos desesperado._

_Naruto: no, no, no como crees, por supuesto que no Neji, jajaja- rió con nerviosismo por un rato._

_Shikamaru: pero aun no nos has dicho el reto que te puso Naruto- Dijo el chico de la cara aburrida._

_Sasuke: hmp, lo que paso fue…_

**Flash back**

**Eran mas o menos 6 de la tarde, en un tranquilo restaurante de Ramen, en el cual se podía observar a dos jóvenes, uno con cara de fastidio y el otro con cara de suplica.**

Naruto: Sasuke-baka tienes que ir, ándale.- decía con insistencia uno de los jóvenes, el cual era un rubio, a lo que el otro joven, que era pelinegro, contestaba lo mismo.

Sasuke: -suspiro- cuantas veces te tengo que decir Naruto, NO VOY A IR A TU ESTUPIDA REUNION, SOLO POR SER TU ESTUPIDO CUMPLEAÑOS, Y ESA ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA.- gritaba con fastidio, después de eso se levanto, pago su porción y salio del establecimiento con rapidez.

No paso mucho tiempo para que atrás de el apareciera su rubio amigo, optando por su ultimo recurso.

Naruto: umm, Sasuke eres un tonto, de seguro no quieres ir porque sabes que ninguna chica te volteara a ver, no como yo que todos me miran.- dijo orgulloso, viendo como las personas a su alrededor, lo miraban y uno que otro reía.

Sasuke: te miran porque eres un TARADO, además yo puedo tener a la chica que quiera, cuando quiera.- dijo orgulloso de sus palabras sin dejar de caminar.

Naruto: ¿así?, demuéstralo- su amigo se detuvo y Naruto lo imito mientras terminaba de hablar- ve a la disco con nosotros y consigue una chica hermosa, si no lo haces querrá decir que no eres un hombre - dijo retándolo.

Sasuke: hmp, ya lo veras Dobe, allí estaré.- dijo aceptando el pequeño e igualmente tonto reto.- nos vemos mañana Dobe- termino de decir mientras desaparecía en una esquina.

Mientras que Naruto reía complacido, si convenció a Sasuke de ir, no como quería, pero si iba a ir.

**Fin flash back**

_Y empezó a mirar todo el lugar, habían muchachas borrachas bailando, otras platicando, riendo, todo normal hasta que paso su vista por una mesa "interesante" ._

_Un grupo de chicas- que era integrado por 4- _**(XD jaja naaa) **_le llamo la atención, era una rubia muy bien parecida era hermosa y sexy, tenia unos radiantes ojos azules los cuales iban delineados con negro haciendo que resaltaran mas. Iba vestida con un short corto de color negro lo cual dejaba a la vista sus largas y torneadas piernas, en la parte de arriba una blusa estraplet__'__s de color también negra con una flor en plata, su cabello caía como cascada, era de color rubio y le llegaba hasta arriba de su parte trasera, tan solo adornado por un listón negro._

_Ella bailaba, bueno mas bien parecía que trataba de hacer bailar a una chica mas tímida, de cabello negro-azulado maquillada muy poco y unos raros pero aun así hermosos ojos violetas, ella iba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla, y una blusa tipo campesina la cual era pegada de su cintura para abajo, de color blanca._

_Otra era de cabello de color chocolate el cual iba suelto, ella tenia los ojos cafés y llevaba puesto un capri blanco y una blusa negra de tirantes que por enfrente un escote en forma de V y por detrás eran unas tiras enlazadas. Bailaba con una chica que le había llamado la atención, era completamente hermosa, poseía un color de cabello un poco raro, era rosado pálido, tenia unos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes, piel blanca y llevaba puesto un vestido negro con adornos en rosa, el cual de arriba era como un tipo corcet lo cual daba la apariencia de una hermosa dama y a la vez una chica rebelde, le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, su cabello caía graciosamente por sus desnudos hombros, iba maquillada pero no exagerada, la determino como "perfecta"._

_Cuando regreso sus ojos a los de ella, le devolvió la mirada unos inocentes ojos verdes, lo estaba mirando fijamente con una sonrisa picara e igualmente linda e inocente._

_Sasuke: Dobe-dijo sin terminar._

_Naruto: ya se Baka nosotros también les habíamos echado un ojo- y así los 4 chicos se acercaron a ellas. El primero en hablar fue Sasuke, el cual inmediatamente fue con aquella pelirosa.._

_Sasuke: Hola, quisieras bailar conmigo?- dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura, sin dejar de mirar esos ojos._

_******: hola, por supuesto- se logro distinguir entre tanto alboroto._

_Los demás tampoco perdieron el tiempo, el chico rubio tímidamente invito a bailar a la chica de ojos violeta, y ella gustosa acepto._

_Naruto: hola, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, como te llamas tu?_

_$$$$$$: hola, mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata._

_Naruto: sabes, me encantaría que bailaras conmigo, solo que yo no se mucho de baile._

_Hinata: yo tampoco se mucho además de que me da mucha pena._

_Naruto: ah no, que no te de pena, ven baila conmigo.- dijo mientras la agarraba de la mano, y hacia su "baile"._

_Lo siguiente fue algo fuera de si, un poco "problemático"._

_Ino: hola mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino, ¿cual es el tuyo?- dijo sensualmente al oído de un chico de coleta y cara aburrida, ahora acompañado de un rubor un tanto lindo._

_Shikamaru: eh -se aclaro la garganta- mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru- dijo disimulando y volteando a otro lado._

_Ino: mucho gusto,¿ quieres bailar?- dijo animadamente, era obvio que le encantaba bailar._

_Shikamaru: esto va a ser un poco problemático, parece que es una mujer mandona.- dijo no tan bajo, lo cual fue acompañado de un suspiro._

_Ino: disculpa?- dijo un tanto confundida._

_Shikamaru: nada, no dije nada, eh¿ quieres bailar?- cambio de tema, antes de cualquier mala pasada._

_Ino: encantada.- fue lo último que dijo ya que se encontraba muy emocionada._

_Y la ultima pareja fue un tanto rara, ya que ella seguía bailando el solo la observaba, sinceramente a ella, al igual que la Yamanaka, le gusta bailar, sin importar con quien o si esta sola. Así que tan concentrada estaba que no se dio de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero cuando observo a su alrededor vio a sus amigas bailando muy seductoras alguna que otra tímidamente. _

_¿¿??: Hola._

_Una voz varonil en su oído la saco de su distracción, se dio media vuelta y cuando miro esos ojos casi se cae de espaldas._

_-eh o///o Hola!- dijo una extrañada e igualmente hipnotizada chica, era un chico muy apuesto, además el la miraba fijamente, que sin siquiera notarlo, se sonrojo._

_-quieres bailar?_

_-¿eh? Eh claro.- empezaron a bailar, el la seguía mirando, tuvo que reunir toda su valentía solo para preguntar:_

_-etto, ¿como te llamas? -dijo mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza y mirada, ese chico si que la ponía nerviosa._

_Neji: mi nombre es Neji. -dijo mientras se agachaba un poco buscando de nuevo su café mirada. - cual es tu nombre? _

_Se volvió a sonrojar, era muy apuesto- amm mi nombre es TenTen._

_Neji: woo que nombre- dijo un poco burlón, mientras ella le mandaba una mirada de enojo- _

_Tenten: en un momento regreso-dijo yéndose._

_Neji: que?! Oye, oye espera, no…_

_TenTen: Ino voy al baño, no me demoro -pero su rubia amiga, ni la escucho, ni le presto a tención, estaba a los besos con Shikamaru._

_Después se fue en dirección al baño, con Neji siguiéndola._

_*********************************************************************************************_

_Sasuke: y dime como te llamas._

_Sakura: mi nombre es Sakura, y tu como te llamas?_

_Sasuke: bueno SA-KU-RA yo soy Sasuke._

_Sakura: -se ruborizo, por como pronuncio su nombre, sonaba tan sexy- bueno pues mucho gusto Sasuke, y dime cuantos años tienes?_

_Sasuke: cuantos me calculas?_

_Sakura: bueno, unos 20_

_Sasuke: casi, tengo 22,¿ y tu?_

_Sakura: bueno tengo 20, estoy por cumplir 21._

_Sasuke: y… ¿que las trajo a venir hoy aquí?_

_Sakura: pues porque mi cumpleaños es el martes, y hoy sábado lo quisieron celebrar ellas- dijo señalando a sus amigas._

_Sasuke: ah pues que coincidencia._

_Sakura: eh?¿ A que te refieres?- dijo un poco confundida._

_Sasuke: yo vine por que hoy es el cumpleaños del rubio tonto de aya- dijo señalando a Naruto._

_Sakura: jaja tienes razón es una coincidencia- medito unos segundos- hace bonita pareja con Hinata.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, para cambiar de tema._

_Sasuke: Hinata?-_

_Sakura: si así se llama la chica con la que baila.- aclaro._

_Sasuke: ah._

_Sakura: (es tan guapo, no lo puedo creer, esos ojos, tan negros como la noche… yo…)_

_Sasuke: y… ¿tienes novio?_

_Sakura: o////o etto pues no, no tengo y tu, tienes novia?- dijo ilusionada esperando una negativa._

_Sasuke: no, no tengo, estaba en busca de una hermosa mujer que me robara el corazón_

_Sakura: ¿estabas? ____ Entonces supongo que ya la encontraste-pronuncio un poco triste y desilusionada._

_Sasuke: si, esta noche la encontré, solo falta que ella me de una respuesta._

_Sakura: o////o- no cabía en esa cabecita Rosada._

_Sasuke: ¿entonces? ¿Que dices? ¿Quieres darle una oportunidad de salir a un desconocido como yo, el cual cree y esta seguro de que se ah enamoro de ti?_

_Sakura: yo__…__ o/////o amm cl-claro - dijo un tanto confundida._

_Sasuke: ya veras que no te arrepentirás._

_Sakura: o//o - eso era algo extremadamente raro, no lo conocía y sentía tantas cosas, y el la miraba, con esos encantadores ojos azabache y es que era imposible no quedar hipnotizada, aunque el no estaba en mejores condiciones. _

_El no era un hombre, sentimental ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo estaba abrazado a la cintura de ella, como diciendo, __"__eres mía-y a los demás- ella es mía__"_

_Sakura: o////o_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba otra parejita, muy entretenida._

_¿Quiénes? Pues fácil eran Ino y Shikamaru, los cuales no perdían el tiempo, ya que se estaban comiendo, claro a besos, esa era una escena un tanto intima, ya que ninguno tenia razón de ser, solo estaban entretenidos en lo suyo._

_Naruto y Hinata bailaban y platicaban, bueno mas bien Naruto no dejaba de hablar, aunque ella le prestaba atención no entendía muy bien lo que decía, aun así eso a Hinata no le importaba mucho ya que con solo tenerlo ahí la hacia sentir bien, era algo un poco (demasiado) ilógico._

_Naruto: y dime Hinata-chan - que rápido tomaba confianzas ese chico, aunque no molestaba para nada._

_Hinata: q- que cosa Naruto-kun - dijo un poco apenada, ella también estaba tomando esas confianzas._

_Naruto: tienes novio?_

_Hinata: ee? O//////////////////////////O yo no, no no tengo novio. Y tu tienes novia?- dijo atenta de su respuesta._

_Naruto: No, no tengo, estoy trabajando y estudiando, es algo tedioso ya que no me gusta eso, pero prometí no dejar ninguno y yo no rompo mis promesas, y bueno siguiendo con lo del trabajo y el estudio, bueno no me deja interactuar mucho con chicas, porque mi trabajo me manda mucho de viaje, hoy si pude porque es mi cumpleaños. _

_Hinata: oh lo siento mucho, no sabia que hoy era tu cumpleaños, así que Felicidades- le dijo dedicándole una de sus mas sinceras sonrisas, algo que hizo sonrojar a Naruto._

_Naruto: pues muchas gracias Hinata-chan -dijo abrazándola- a pesar de que vinimos a celebrarlo, ninguno de esos malagradecidos me felicito- dijo separándose de ella, mostrándole una de sus caras de zorro sufrido._

_Hinata: oh.. Naruto-kun? - dijo totalmente roja._

_Naruto: eh? Que sucede Hinata-chan?_

_Hinata: pues me has contado que viajas mucho y o///o etto, cuando gustes y no estés ocupado, o solo por querer platicar con alguien, háblame- dijo con una enorme sonrisa._

_Naruto: claro Hinata-chan, solo dame tu teléfono :D, ten -dijo tendiéndole a la mano su celular._

_Hinata: esta bien- después de un momento- ese es mi numero-dijo entregándole el celular._

_Naruto: muchas gracias, la mayoría de las veces cuando regreso de algún viaje mis amigos no están disponibles para ir a comer Ramen Conmigo y pues tengo que ir yo solo, algo que no es para nada divertido- dijo riendo.- por cierto Hinata-chan a ti te gusta el Ramen?_

_Hinata: amm etto, siendo sincera no se que es eso. Pero nunca es tarde para probarlo, si a ti te gusta, me imagino que es una comida muy rica._

_Naruto: a que mal Hinata-chan, pues si son unos fideos, o sopa, como quieras, mas rica que puedas comer, te voy a contar todo sobre el Ramen._

_Hinata: ó-óU- (eh XD imaginen a Naruto contando todo detalle del Ramen)_

_Y así siguió Naruto contándole a Hinata todo Sobre su preciado Ramen. Siguieron más o menos bailando, pero lo que no falto fueron las risas y los sonrojos._

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

_Neji y TenTen bueno ellos. Amm todavía no regresaban del "baño"?, hacia una media hora que se habían ido, después de que le aviso a Ino, la cual ni le presto la mínima atención, no se sabe de ellos._

_*********************************************************************************************_

_Se acerco poco a poco a su boca, estaba nerviosa increíble, cuantos besos no a dado antes, pero la única diferencia era que este beso era tan deseado._

_Sakura: yo no se si ..- dijo en susurro, el cual fue callado por el tan anhelado beso._

_Sus labios se entrelazaron, el estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacia, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, el exploraba su cavidad bucal, la besaba con ansias extremadamente necesarias, ella estaba encantada, pero por desgracia nosotros necesitamos del preciado oxigeno, se separaron poco a poco, cuando abrió sus orbes verdes el la miraba fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa, acerco su mano a su mejilla y acomodo un mechón atrás de su oreja._

_Para después volverla besar, ya de cuando termino el beso ella lo abrazo, necesitaba tranquilizarse, su corazón y el de él latían muy rápido, por parte de ella tantos sentimientos en una sola noche, su cabeza y su corazón no sabían que hacer, era un desconocido, solo sabia su nombre, Sasuke, pero ni su apellido sabia, de donde venia, su pasado, a que se dedicaba, pero aun así, no le importaba nada, tenia que vivir este presente, así que se separo de el, y lo miro fijamente._

_Sakura: no se nada de ti__…_

_Sasuke: yo tampoco se nada de ti, y aun así me haces sentir cosas que nadie había logrado. Yo no soy así, nunca demuestro mis sentimientos, usualmente soy frió y apartado, pero tu, tienes algo, eres diferente, creo que estoy enamorado de ti._

_Sakura: nos acabamos de conocer, y aun así yo creo que también estoy enamorada de ti-dijo con una sonrisa,_

_Después de eso se besaron, los dos estaban confundidos, no sabían que hacer y es que a un perfecto desconocido estaban besando, y esos sentimientos por alguien a quien no conocían eran casi imposibles, aun así querían permanecer como estaban toda la eternidad._

_******************************************************************************************_

De eso ya así más de 5 años. Sakura y Sasuke se casaron 1 año después de eso, en su luna de miel, ella se embarazo y tuvo una pequeña imitación de sasuke, era exactamente igual a él, solo que en bebé, lo único que heredo de ella fueron sus hermosos ojos verdes.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Ino y shikamaru también se casaron, pero antes de casarse ella tuvo gemelos, ellos sacaron sus hermosos ojos azules y su piel blanca, y lo demás igual a su padre, después habían procreado a una pequeña que ahora contaba con 1 año, era una niña muy linda su cabello era rubio y ojos azules oscuro.

Naruto y hinata, se habían casado dos años después de lo ocurrido ya que él había ido de viaje por vario tiempo y todo se atraso, tenían una pequeña niña de 8 meses cabello rubio ceniza y ojos azules.

Ellos protestaban diciendo: _nosotros no somos unos cochinotes COMO OTROS que tiene hijos antes de casarse, y que no se diferencian de los conejos, Dattebayo. _Más bien naruto decía eso, recalcándolo por Ino y Shikamaru, la cual siempre que lo ve lo quiere matar, diciendo

"Ja! _yo pensé que Hinata no quedaba embarazada por que tu no eres hombre, aunque claro esta, que ocurrió un milagro y te salio algo que no tenias_"

"_Ino, por favor deja ya a Naruto-kun_".

Siempre era lo mismo.

Aun así todos se tenían un cariño enorme.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

TenTen y Neji, aparecieron unas semanas después, con la noticia de que se habían casado, y que se iban a vivir a otro lado, ya que él tenía que cambiar de lugar de residencia por su trabajo y claro esta que ella quería permanecer a su lado. Tenían un niño de 9 meses para sus 5 años el cual, era como su padre, uno que otro rasgo de su madre, y un rasgo que misteriosamente no sabían de donde lo saco su pequeño: a el le fascinaban las armas.

Neji: no entiendo esa a fan de gustarle ese tipo de cosas, son muy peligrosas.

TenTen: bueno jejeje ya sabes los niños, algún día se le quitara esa manía (_si supieras mi vida, esas armas son mías y son mis preferidas, lo bueno que saco mi gusto por las armas y no la obsesión por el "Destino" , y lo malo que Neji no sabe de mi adorado don y trauma_.)

Neji: (_algo me dice que ella sabe la razón, cuando hablo de eso, da por terminado el tema_)

*****************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************

Sakura: Sasuke-kun?-

Sasuke: umm? Que sucede? - dijo mientras cerraba su computadora y le prestaba atención a su esposa, se oía entre preocupada y feliz, algo malo o bueno sucedía.

Sakura: yo… - tenia miedo no sabia como le caería la noticia, tenían 27 años no eran jóvenes y tampoco viejos además tenían un niño de 3 años.

Sasuke: que sucede, te oigo preocupada, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.- dijo sinceramente, si trataba de calmar el ambiente de miedo, ella hablaría- vamos Sakura, amor dime.

Sakura: amm, yo… tengo… yo… te-tengo 3 meses de embarazo -.- - lo dijo mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, no había vuelta atrás, ahora saber su reacción.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y se sorprendió un poco, al ver que el la miraba con una sonrisa triunfante.

Sasuke: hmp. Tan difícil era darme tan maravillosa noticia?- dijo aun con tan encantadora sonrisa.

Sakura: yo.. Pensé que ya no querías mas niños.- dijo entre feliz y confundida.

Sasuke: pero de que hablas, los que Dios nos mande amor, tus eres mi mujer, todo lo que venga de ti lo quiero.

Sakura: o//////o yo… gracias Sasuke-kun- lo miro fijamente- te amo Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: lo se, y tu sabes que a ti, a mi hijo y a nuestro futuro bebé, los amo y amare con toda mi fuerza siempre-dijo abrazándola fuertemente, mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en su pecho.

Sakura: soy una tonta al pensar que te ibas a enojar.

Sasuke: eres una tontita. Pero eres mi tontita, toda tu es mió y de nadie mas.

**************************************************************************************

:te amo, siempre seré tuya-me perteneces y yo igual a ti-por siempre y para siempre: te amo:

********************************************************************************************

Se vale vivir el presente y no importarnos el pasado ni el futuro,

Nunca dejes que el pasado te consuma

Eso es algo que paso y por mas que queramos no lo podemos cambiar

Ten en cuenta que debes pensar las cosas pero no demorarte

La vida es espontánea, trae buenos y malos momentos

Aun así disfruta la vida.

Solo es una y tal vez no se vuelva a repetir.

Atte. Zaku17

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa primer fiic terminado, ijijijiji toy lokis 10 hojas XD **

**No me maten ya acabo, ando media loca, las ideas retorcidas que tengo, déjenme un Review por favor.**

**Bueno pues aquí mi Fic. Con una pequeña****…**** ammm quien sabe que, jiji un pensamiento? ****Jojo dejen Review****'****s porfissss los kero mucho0op bye . Bye bye**


End file.
